Lucy is ordinary?
by 8emmy
Summary: Lucy feels like every one looks after her because she's a celestial mage. What happens when she finally blows? One-shot!


**Hey I don't own Fairy Tail. So that means it's a fanfic. I hope you enjoy this one-shot!**

OOOOOO

Everybody is special. I am not a special. I am like any other celestial mage, a person who uses keys as a weapon, how pathetic. My friends say that it's cool, but what if I don't have my keys one day and end up dead, because I couldn't defend myself.

I am basically a mortal without my keys. I can't just have my friends come with me to every mission to watch my back. It's a handicap and I don't need a handicap, I can look after myself.

OOOOOO

I was sitting at the bar. I watched Mirajane pouring drinks for some guild members. I was so bored. I played with my empty glass. "Lucy you look bored. Why don't you ask Natsu to join you in a quest?" Mirajane asked. I was at my last straw.

"I don't need Natsu! I can look after myself!" I growled at her. Mirajane was shocked.

"I just thought you two like going on missions. I didn't know you two were fighting." Mirajane said.

"Who's fighting?" Natsu asked. He sat next to me at the bar.

"Well you and Lucy of course. Lucy was mad when I suggested you two go on a quest together." Mirajane explained. I groaned and placed my head on the counter.

"I don't remember us fighting. Luc what's wrong?" Natsu asked me. I could feel the guilt eat me up. I groaned again and mumbled random stuff hoping he would just drop it. "Wait what?"

He wasn't going to drop it. I sat up and tighten my ponytail. "I am not mad at you, I am just tired of always needing back up. I am a great celestial mage; I can go on missions by myself. Natsu I am just tired of everyone thinking I'm weak." I confess. Mirajane looked down at her hands, and Natsu just stared at me. "What?"

"I don't think your weak Luce. Actually I think the opposite. Lucy I just like going on missions with you." Natsu said.

"Don't lie to me. You're always saving my butt when I mess up. I am weak," I said. I was done with the conversation. I stood up and walked out of the guild. I was so upset. I used one of my keys to summon Plue. I picked the little guy up and walked back to my apartment. I was so lonely.

After getting back to the apartment I hugged Plue and let him down. I walked over to my desk to find my story sitting there. I was sick of my story. It wasn't even that good. It was terrible. I picked it up and carried it to my trash.

"Stop that you're acting like a drama queen. You know your friends don't think that you're weak. They like working with you because you're good." My inner conscience said. "Don't be stupid. Put the book back on the desk."

I did as my conscience told me. I sat down on my bed. I was being an idiot, my friends liked me for me, and they went on missions with me because we are a team. This was nothing about me being weak. I was over thinking the whole thing making them as the villain, when it was me who was the villain.

"Sorry." I whispered. At let a tear run down my face. I was so pathetic for over reacting. I made them feel so guilty when I was the one who should be guilty. I looked over at Plue who was shaking and walking around confused. I smiled and went to play with the guy for a bit.

After sending Plue back I went to the guild to apologize to Natsu and Mirajane. I walked in and sat down next to Natsu. He looked so depressed.

"I'm sorry Natsu. I shouldn't have been so rude. It was my fault." I said as I watched him look at me.

"I'm sorry too, I haven't been giving you space. I am just adding myself into your quest not even thinking about how you might feel about it." Natsu said. I stared at him and shock my head.

"I like going on missions with you. It's fun." I said with a cheerful smile. Natsu smiled back. "Mirajane I want to apologize to you too. I am sorry." I said to Mirajane when she came over. She smiled.

"It's fine Lucy we all have those days." Mirajane said.

"Let's go on a quest Natsu." I said as grabbed his wrist and dragged him the board. I had a new chapter in my book.

OOOOOO

**Hey so this is another one-shot. I don't know why but I was itching to write this. So yeah I hope you guys enjoyed it. I am happy it's off my mind! **

**-8emmy**


End file.
